The Mysterious Stranger
"The Mysterious Stranger" is a mini-story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up story series. Story One bright and beautiful day, Papa Smurf walks around the village as he notices his Smurfs happily working together as they lend each other a hand. Papa Smurf: It's wonderful to see my little Smurfs working together with no problems. He then notices the Smurflings playing with both baby Smurfs. Papa Smurf: I bet their future will be even brighter than this day. Papa Smurf chuckles as he heads over to his lab. He couldn't bear his curiosity. He begins to mix potions and ingredients into his cauldron. Soon, a smoke cloud emits from the cauldron, showing Papa Smurf a vision from the future. Papa Smurf: Amazing! They're all Smurflings of the same age! Papa Smurf sees Snappy, Natural, Slouchy, Sassette, Blue, and Angelo all walking around a forest grove. They appear curious, almost as if they were searching for someone, or something. Angelo: I am not sure Mother would approve of us venturing any further. Blue: Angel is right. We must turn back, Snappy. Snappy: Aw, come on! We're almost there anyways. Sassette: I sure am curious to know who planted all these beautiful flowers. Nat: This garden sure is a sign of nature's beauty. Blue: Slouchy, what say you? Slouchy: I don't know, Blue... I kinda agree with everyone else to see where this grove came from. Blue Smurf sighs as he signals for Angelo to keep up as they follow the others. Soon, they make way to an opening inside a tree, revealing a bigger garden with large waterfalls. There, they see an odd figure disappear, and then appear right before them in a blink of a second. He appeared to be something out of this world. "Hello." Said the figure. Snappy: Who are you...? Snappy asks almost sounding nervous. "An angel..." Nat: What's your name? The being then responds as he makes a frown, "Satan!" The Smurflings all look at each other in a frightened and confused manner. Slouchy: Uh-oh... Sassette: (Whisper) Creepin-catterpillars... Satan: What's the matter? Snappy: Nothing. It's just that... Sassette: It sure is a sorry name for an angel... The Devil then smiles as he steps aside and stretches his arm as he morphs into a Smurf like being,welcoming the Smurflings inside the opening. The garden was now pitch black. The Smurflings step inside and only see the grass and a few flowers. They turn around and see he has vanished. Snappy: Where did he go? Angelo: There. Angelo points ahead as he sees the angel manifest. He begins waving his arm below as a tall tree grows. Blue: Amazing! How did you learn that? Satan: Child, I didn't learn it. It comes... naturally. The angel then proceeds to add some light around the surroundings as more grass and flowers bloom. He smiles as he crouches down to the smurf children. Satan: Are you hungry? Slouchy: Yes... Snappy: Yeah. Sassette: A little... Satan: What kind of fruit do you love the most? They all reply, "Smurfberries." The dark one then lifts his hand up as it begins to pour down smurf berries. The Smurflings all proceed to eat the berries to quench their hunger. As they continue eating, they notice the dark one raise his hand away, making Earth rise. He then creates small structures. Blue: Amazing... Can we help? Satan then manifests pieces of clay on his hands as he opens them and hands them to the Smurflings. Satan: Here. You may make some people. Snappy: I'll make a King. Sassette: I want to make a princess. Nat: I call the animals. Slouchy: I'll make... people. Blue: Come on, Angelo. Angelo appeared somewhat concerned as he took some clay and began forming a little Smurf. They all worked hard together as they angel watched. By the end, they had constructed a small world. Sassette: Look at that little village. Sassette replied in a giggling tone to their hard work. The Devil then steps in. Angelo and Blue quickly finish up by inserting smiling Smurfs to work in the model village. Satan: Now we'll give them life. He lowers his hands as lighting zaps out of his fingers, into the Smurf world. Angelo: Fascinating... Blue: Wow! Snappy: Smurfaroo! Sassette: Soarin' Seagulls! Look! They're moving. The little figurines all begin to move about and interact with each other. Everything appeared almost perfect. The little Smurf figurines danced, laughed, and worked hard. They interacted with everyone and everything. The King Smurf suddenly showed up pointing at everyone as they bowed down before him and the Queen. The Smurflings all stared amazed. Angelo though sensed something wasn't right. He then crafted a cow and placed it in the middle of the village. Soon every Smurf tried to grab it and pulled on it from different directions until they began arguing and eventually fighting among themselves. Satan then steps forward with a serious face as he stares at what his world had become. Satan: I find Father's creations to all be quite...interesting. Even though you are all a worthless greedy lot... Ugh! That noise! How annoying that sound! The Devil grows tired of the arguing and smashes with his hand the group of arguing smurfs and the cow into a flat layer of clay as his eyes begin to glow fire. Satan: Fools... Soon, the other Smurfs and Smurfettes arrive with their Smurflings crying and mourning as the flat clay re-arranges itself into coffins as a Priest arrives and begins speaking. Satan: What fascinations there are on this planet. Strange mortals with curious customs... The little Smurf people begin to cry and weep as they bring flowers to the coffins. This only gives Satan much more disgust. His face soon becomes very angry as he raises his hands up. Satan: We'll have a storm now. He then looks at Angelo. Satan: And an earthquake if you'd like. You must stand aside. Out of danger. The Smurflings all step back as they watch in fear. Satan then begins to make it rain hard as everything floods. Lighting and fire begins to destroy everyone and everything. Many try to run and hide, only to get swallowed by the world. The King mourns as his dead Queen is swallowed by the quake. He uses a magic formula to show him the vision of what did this, only to see the Smurflings. He looks up and begins screaming and waving his fists up, only to get zapped by Satan. Soon, everything becomes a big ball of fire, then into ashes, and finally a new patch of grass with flowers grow in its place. He then looks back at the Smurflings. Satan: I can do no wrong... For I do not know what it is. Sassette begins to cry in fear as Slouchy and Nat try to comfort her by patting her and rubbing her back. Snappy: You murdered them... Satan shakes his head in disagreement. Satan: Never mind them. All people are of no value. We can make more some time... if we need them. Satan suddenly begins to morph into the form of his fallen angel appearance, bringing the dark clouds around him with the flames of Hell as the garden disappears with a wasteland of dead land taking its place. The Smurflings all get frightened and run back to the exit. Angelo only scowls back at Satan. He stands firm, challenging the dark one. Blue turns around and grabs his hand and pulls him. Blue: Angelo! Let's go! Soon, they are all running away from the fire until they reach the exit again. Angelo looks back to see Satan angry as he raises more fire around him. He then disappears along with all the flowers and garden outside the opening, being replaced by a normal tree. The Smurflings sigh in relief as they head back into their tree-house. Angelo stands outside as he stares at the horizon, still hearing the dark one's voice. Satan: Life itself is only a vision; a dream. Nothing exists. Save empty space. And you. And you... are but a thought. Angelo looks up angry, almost as though he could see Papa Smurf watching him though the vision. He soon fades away. Papa Smurf feels terrible. He takes the cauldron and spills its contents outside as he watches the innocent Smurflings play with the babies. Papa Smurf: It is said that destiny delights in the misfortunes of men... So it proves true for our Glovey Smurf. And it seems the apple didn't fall far from the tree. How I wish I could always be here to watch over my little ones. History isn't written yet. There is still time to keep things... smurfy. Papa Smurf then heads over to where the Smurflings are as he raises both babies and hugs them while he laughs with the Smurflings. At this, he feels he is being watched and sees Glovey Smurf. He sees dark clouds behind him with lightning. He also notices he appears to be hurt, missing an arm, and has a large horn growing on his head. Papa Smurf gasps and blinks quickly, only to see Glovey Smurf as he is again. Glovey: Papa Smurf? Is something wrong? Papa Smurf puts down the children and walks into his lab with Glovey. Papa Smurf: Everything is fine, Glovey. Glovey: Papa Smurf... I know. I've been having nightmares too. But, as long as we don't give up, no one can ever hurt or take away everything we love and care for. Trivia *This story was inspired by Mark Twain's The Mysterious Stranger novel, specifically The Chronicle of Young Satan chapter. *Another inspiration was The Adventures of Mark Twain film, where it had a scene with the children encountering The Mysterious Stranger, who openly said he was Satan. *This story takes place before the events of ''The Un-holy Trinity'' story. *The horned scarred figure Papa Smurf fore-shadowed was Anastesius, whom he believed was Glovey Smurf. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Mini-stories Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles